guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Travel to Tyria
Keep or ditch? No offense, Aeothan, you put quite a bit of work into this, but I think in its current form the guide makes little sense. First of all, much of the content isn't about how to travel to Tyria, but how to proceed in Elona up to the point where you can make the actual travel to Tyria. This is good information, but it is 95% redundant with the Getting started guide , and should be moved/merged to that guide. The sequence of quests and missions is also redundant with Mission overviews. The very small portion of the guide that is about the actual travel to Tyria is well covered by the quest article Terror in Tyria. Overall I think, the information in this article should be moved to other places (listed above) and then the article should be ditched. -- 05:03, 22 November 2006 (CST) :I think if this stays it should be called something like Travel from Elona to Tyria. I think it's very helpful to have this list to access in one spot, instead of having to load every page from prereqs (which are often blank) - especially if you do it over a few days and then have to retrace your steps every time because you forgot to bookmark. :P Is there something else that offers this information as concisely? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 05:05, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::This IS redundant information. I can summarize the entire article in two lines, watch me: ::To access Tyria or Cantha from Elona, follow the primary quests and missions in Mission overviews (Nightfall) until you reach the Consulate Docks. Once you do, go back to Kamadan and take quest X and quest Y to unlock travel to both continents. ::There. --Karlos 12:41, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::Want to add that somewhere useful? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 17:19, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::::'--ilr--' ({Reply Deleted}) :::::The fact that the issue of deletion has come up is not meant to be an insult to anyone. And as for condescending, maybe you shouldn't call wiki editors "know-it-alls" or "neat-freaks" for doing their jobs. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 08:03, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::::::'--ilr--'({Reply Deleted}) :::::::Like I said before, there is no need for name calling. Do you even know my opinion on this subject? If you want the article to stay, this is NOT the way to go about getting that done. Only the mature and well thought out reasons will be noticed. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:07, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::'--ilr--' ({Reply Deleted}) ::::::::::This article was redundant - the information already exists elsewhere on the site. You can easilly see which quest is required to travel by viewing the identified quests on either Quests (Prophecies), Quests (Factions), or Quests (Nightfall). The needed quests are also identified in the articles Elona, Cantha, and Tyria (continent). ::::::::::When this article was first created, those other references were not as clearly marked - however, those articles have been clarified to be more obvious. --- Barek (talk • ) - 01:24, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::'--ilr--'''That's a slippery slope when you consider that so many inter-connecting articles here have redundant information in them... just like strategy guides. It's up to the user to decide which one is organized to fit them best. On the other hand, I can tell when my opinions fall on deaf ears so I give up, forget I even bothered. I only created it because I couldn't find a single consolodated resource that had the entire quest line involved in traveling to another continent. Myself as well as others have occasionally pondered on the topic of trans-continental travel from the newer continents we haven't bothered to go quest-crazy on yet, so I decided, What the Hey, why not? :D Quite honestly, if ya wannna go ahead and delete/merge with another article, go ahead. :) It took me about an hour to type it up, mostly because I had previously researched the entire Elonian trans-continental quest line. I just wanted to share what seemed to me to be spread out over a large area. :) Cheers! (''edit) I want to know, though... by "makes little sense" do you mean how it's written, or the content? - Aeothan "We're almost there..." 03:07, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Feel free to add the two lines wherever you think is appropriate. The article, to me, is not very valuable because the game TELLS you (when you have gone far enough) how to travel to both continents. You can put notes in the articles suggested by Tetris. In addition, you can leave similar notes in Tyria, Cantha and Elona, explaining how one can get there from the other 2 continents. I think that's a good idea and can be explained fairly briefly. --Karlos 20:10, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::The article may not make sense to keep as a separate page, but the information is valuable. I know when I started I made a character and immediately wanted to go to Tyria with it. I had no idea how and I ended up opening something like 20 tabs in FF just trying to find out how. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 23:19, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::Thus you will note that we are all talking about the article, not the information. --Karlos 20:05, 23 November 2006 (CST) :I think the simplest solution is to identify the trans-campaign travel quests in Quests (Prophecies), Quests (Factions), and Quests (Nightfall) with a new, easy to spot icon. Maybe a capture of the boat-travel icon from the in-game map, or a custom "GW" graphic. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:35, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Image:Travel.png - I tried to get the little man with the walking stick but of course, cursors dont get screenshot. :/ - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 00:50, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::Try running GW in windowed mode, create the little man icon, switch to the desktop (ie, take the focus away from GW, while leaving it running on top), then screenshot. I dunno if that will work, but it's possible. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 00:52, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah, I tried that. Didn't work. It didn't work with Fraps either. I also tried taking a photo of my monitor but it looked terrible hehe. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 01:15, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::I added the icon to Quests (Prophecies), Quests (Factions), and Quests (Nightfall) - both in the table at the top and next to the relevant quests. Does that work okay? --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:39, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::::Looks great, apart from the crappy compression, lol. I hear Smurf is good with images. Maybe he can improve it. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:28, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::::The png format resizes poorly on the wiki. The jpg format, while it loses some clarity due to the compression, it resizes better. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:13, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Smurf fixed it and it compresses better now. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 21:04, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Better, but still pixelated/grainy in spots due to the png format. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:38, 3 December 2006 (CST)